De tal palo, tal astilla
by KiariUwU
Summary: Drabbles e historias cortas de nuestras idols con su descendencia, ¿Qué tan buenos padres y que tan buenos hijos pueden ser? Atención: Genderbend. Chapter IX: ¿Qué pasa cuando dos personas que pasan todo el tiempo juntas pelean? ¿Se ponen tristes o esconden sus sentimientos? ¡Las mellizas Ayase en disputa! Parte 1.
1. Chapter 1

Saludos~! =w= este nuevo fic es una colección de drabbles y mini historias de las musas ~y musos e.e~ como padres/madres ewe los primeros serán de las parejas principales, pero eso no implica que no puedan haber parejas crack por aquí o por allá ewe la mayor parte de los personajes utilizados no fueron creados por mí, si no que por **evi** en su fic: **cambio** ewe gracias por dejarme usar tus personajes~ bueno, y sin más relleno les dejo la primera historia~ Opiniones bien recibidas~

P.D: los que esten esperando actualización de mi otro fic "entrelazando nuestro destino" les aviso por aquí que probablemente no actualice por falta de ideas =w= exacto! Me dio otro choque neuronal :v pero cuando me venga la inspiración de nuevo subiré unos capítulos seguidos como regalo(?)

* * *

 **Salven a los hombres Yazawa I: El sacrificio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Papá… esto es mala idea…- susurró por lo bajo el joven de ojos violetas mirando nervioso al pelinegro a su lado.

-Shhhh- Tanto la chica que se encontraba a su otro lado como el hombre se llevaron los dedos a los labios mirándolo fijamente.

-Cállate, mocoso, ¿O acaso quieres que nos maten?- le susurró con notable nerviosismo la chica pelirroja y ojos rubí.

-… no me digas mocoso- refunfuñaba el menor para luego soltar un suspiro y, algo nervioso, empezó a jugar con un mechón de su negro cabello.

Estaban en una situación difícil, ¿Por qué? Simple, era de madrugada y nadie le avisó a la madre tomate de la familia que llegarían tarde. Los tres se habían encontrado en el camino a casa y ahora trataban de hacer lo imposible para sobrevivir al siguiente día ilesos.

Ahora mismo Kazuki, el único hijo varón de la familia, con ayuda de Mai, su hermana mayor por dos años, movían una escalera mientras Nico observaba los alrededores para fijarse si ninguna pelirroja con rabia los observaba. En un momento la escalera superó el peso de los hijos de familia y empezó a caer fuertemente contra la pared del hogar, se sintió como un sudor frío caía por la frente de las tres personas presentes, pero Kazuki alcanzó a reaccionar y desvió la escalera haciendo que ahora se balanceara hacia el otro lado, en cambio, Nico sufrió la mala suerte de no tener la fuerza necesaria como para detener la escalera que cayó sobre él con suerte, sin ruido.

Los hermanos soltaron un suspiro de alivio mientras el mayor gruñía con tal de sacarse la escalera de encima.

En silencio, ahora con Kazuki de un lado y los dos de menor estatura del otro, colocaron suavemente la escalera en dirección a una ventana que daría a la habitación de visitas.

Mai tragó saliva y movió un poco la escalera con una gota de sudor recorriendo su rostro, para notar si estaba firme en su lugar. Luego le señalo con las manos a su padre y hermano que sostuvieran la escalera ante las dudas, a lo que ambos se negaron cruzando los brazos. Esta los miró como un cachorro y ambos accedieron de mala gana.

La subida fue dificultosa ya que Mai estaba temblando mientras subía y se le veían claramente las rosadas panties que llevaba bajo la falda. -Toshio y Takeru estarían encantados con la vista- pensaron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo. Cuando terminó de subir entró de un saltito y miró a sus cómplices y les dio un pulgar en alto.

Ambas personas que seguían afuera, sintieron un escalofrío, más que un escalofrío, sintieron que alguien los observaba. Miraron a los lados algo alarmados y pronto se escuchó un grito para luego ser silenciado de golpe. Ambos, temblando, giraron lentamente la cabeza hacia la ventana donde había entrado Mai para que, con su mala suerte solo encontraron la mirada fija de un par de ojos violeta rodeados por un aura oscura. Ambos tragaron saliva y, por decirlo simple, corrieron por sus vidas.

-Lo siento enana, fuiste una gran hija- pensaba Nico con una sonrisa orgullosa y una lagrima en la mejilla mientras corría a la par de su hijo menor con la misma expresión. Ya unos metros lejos de la mansión se escuchó nuevamente otro grito y ambos recordaron a la vida de Mai y juntando sus manos, rezaron por su bien estar sin dejar de correr.

 **Omake**

Una pequeña niña bajaba las escaleras de la mansión, sobando uno de sus ojos con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo un gato de peluche. Al llegar al último escalón se encontró con una notablemente molesta pelirroja poniendose sus zapatos para salir, extrañando a la menor ante lo impulsivo de aquello.

-Mamá, ¿Adonde vas?- preguntó con su dulce voz.

-A por el idiot- por tu padre y tu hermano querida, vuelve a la cama- le dedicó una suave sonrisa que se borró de inmediato dejando lugar a una sonrisa que a la pequeña le llamó la atención. -Vuelvo pronto...- dijo a la vez que tomaba las llaves de la casa, una pala y una cuerda, para luego salir por la puerta principal, dejando a la menor, quien todavía no comprendía todo, bostezando y abrazando su peluche con más fuerza.

-Suerte...- susurró antes de darse media vuelta y volver a la cama. Casi tropezando con un cuerpo a mitad del pasillo.

* * *

 **NicoMaki child**

 **Nishikino Mai**

Edad: 17

Cumpleaños: 30 de Julio (Leo)

Color de pelo: Escarlata hasta los hombros

Color de ojos: Rojos

Hobbies: Tocar piano, pelear con Toshio (RinPana child)

Personalidad: Tsundere, irritable, preocupada por sus hermanos

 **Nishikino Kazuki**

Edad: 15

Cumpleaños: 23 de Octubre (Escorpio)

Color de pelo: Negro hasta por debajo de los hombros

Color de ojos: Violeta

Hobbies: Leer, estudiar

Personalidad: Tsundere, estudioso, responsable

 **Nishikino Miu**

Edad: 10

Cumpleaños: 7 de febrero (Acuario)

Color de pelo: Granate ondulado hasta la cintura

Color de ojos: Carmín

Hobbies: Cantar, estudiar

Personalidad: Alegre, irritable, dulce


	2. Chapter 2

**Una mañana de la familia Kousaka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡KOHANA! ¡POR UN DEMONIO, LEVANTATE!- despertó con delicadeza y cariño la mayor a su querida hermana menor.

Mentiría si dijera que la menor de ambas no se asustó ante el llamado, y quizás negaría el hecho de que saltó cual gato sobre la alfombra, claro que olvidando el pequeño hecho de que estaba hecha un ovillo entre las sabanas, y que se había enredado en su pierna haciéndola tropezar y terminar de cara contra el piso.

La mayor quien observó todo desde el umbral de la puerta intentaba como podía mantener su semblante serio y no reírse a carcajadas en cara de su hermana, quien se había quedado inmóvil con la cara en el piso, con una pierna suspendida sobre la cama y la sabana todavía enredada en su pierna.

La chica en el suelo logró girarse desde su posición, dejando a notar un círculo rojo alrededor de la nariz de la chica, una marca de su torpeza que quizás duraría un tiempo antes de borrarse debido al golpe matutino.

Con sus vivos ojos azules ya abiertos y alertas, algo confundida miró a los lados de su habitación sin entender muy bien el por qué se encontraba en el suelo, luego miró en dirección a la puerta, encontrándose con unas piernas. Levantando -en su caso bajando- la mirada, se encontró con el desarrollado cuerpo de una adolescente en un vestuario blanco de preparatoria, así como un extenso cabello castaño que llegaba hasta sus muslos y en su pecho exhibía una placa dorada que desde su posición logró leer _"UTX"_. Ya llegando a su rostro, esmeralda se encuentra con zafiro, así como con la burlesca risa que se notaba a leguas que estaba aguantando como podía, llegando a incluso hacerse notar las lágrimas contenidas en la comisura de sus ojos.

-¡Onee-chan, que mala!- exclamó la menor inflando sus mejillas mientras se desenredaba de la sabana y sobaba su nariz.

-Mamá me dijo que te viniera a despertar, era gritarte o tirarte por la ventana... otra vez- dijo de lo más natural mientras miraba despreocupadamente sus uñas apoyando su brazo libre en su cintura. La castaña menor se estremeció al recordar un hecho que había sucedido hace no mucho, sabía que su madre era capaz de ordenarle eso a su hermana con tal de despertarla y también de lo imposible que era ponerse en contra de alguna forma, ya que, diciéndolo en palabras cortas, su madre era quien mandaba en la casa. -Deja de perder el tiempo, mira la hora.

-¿Um?... ¡LLEGARÉ TARDE! Kazuki-kun me va a matar- se sobresaltó la oji azul y, parándose de un salto, se sacó su pijama sin pudor alguno y casi tropezándose un par de veces. Rápidamente se colocó una camisa blanca y la abotonó con una mano mientras que con la otra se colocaba calcetas negras que llegaban hasta por debajo de su rodilla, seguido de esto se puso una falda azul y tomó su saco, apresurándose en bajar por las escaleras, no sin antes detenerse a medio camino al percatarse de que le faltaba algo, pero antes de devolverse vio cómo su hermana bajaba las escaleras con su bolso y su listón azul en sus manos. -¡Gracias, Yuna-nee!- agradeció para luego darle un abrazo y bajar de dos en dos escalones.

-Kohana, no corras cuando bajes las escaleras- la regañó una voz desde la cocina, la cual reconoció por su madre, quien solo se reía en sus adentros _-Es igual a su edad-_ pensó mientras veía como su hija menor salía corriendo por la puerta de la tienda. _-Le dije que saliera por atrás… que se le hará-_ suspiró.

-Tantas energías desde la mañana- suspiró Yuna viendo por donde se fue su hermana.

-Yuna…

-Mh?

-Tú también tienes escuela, ¿Sabes?- y al acto la mayor abrió los ojos soltando un grito ahogado y salió corriendo despidiéndose como pudo. _-Si serán…_

-Tsubasa-chan…- se escuchó un quejido desde el fondo del pasillo.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme por "-chan"? Ya tienes 41 años, Honoka- le sonrió con ternura al castaño soñoliento que se asomó a la cocina rascando su ojo perezosamente.

* * *

 **TsubaHono child**

 **Kousaka Yuna**

Edad: 17

Cumpleaños: 1 de Diciembre (Sagitario)

Color de pelo: Castaño hasta los muslos

Color de ojos: Verdes

Hobbies: Tocar guitarra, cantar

Personalidad: Seria, despistada, impulsiva

 **Kousaka Kohana**

Edad: 15

Cumpleaños: 25 de Octubre (Escorpio)

Color de pelo: Castaño cenizo hasta los hombros

Color de ojos: Azules

Hobbies: Cocinar, comer

Personalidad: Alegre, despistada, enérgica


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas =w=)/ ¿Qué tal su día? Pues yo desperté hace relativamente poco eweU solo vengo a hacer un pequeño paréntesis, quería agradecer a todos aquellos quienes dieron su fav y follow nwn a **Naoto S** , **Nicocchi17** , **Roxanna891** , **emarin697** , **katyotaku2** , **kuzonoha** , **Dodger el perro** , **Sra. Arcoiris** , **Tanuki-pyon** y a **shiroikari** =w= y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic(?) Bueno, eso era todo ewe nos leemos al rato =w=)7

* * *

 **Salven a los hombres Yazawa parte II: La gran familia Ayase**

.

.

.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada una y otra vez de forma repetitiva hizo que por fin alguien abriera la puerta.

En el umbral se encontró con dos hombres, ambos pelinegros, de ojos rojo y violeta respectivamente. Los reconoció de inmediato, pero no hubo mayor reacción en su rostro, el cual permanecía totalmente indescifrable.

-¡K-Kurisu! Ayúdanos…- rogó el pelinegro de ojos rojos a la nombrada, peli morada de ojos turquesa, con un distintivo peinado en una única coleta a un lado. Pero esta, más que preocuparse, solo lo miró de reojo sin moverse.

-…- como era distintivo de ella, se mantuvo en silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra, cosa que empezó a desesperar al par de hombres que parecían cada vez más ansiosos.

-Dejanos pasar…- dijo el menor a la universitaria, haciendo ademán de querer entrar, pero antes de poder dar siquiera un paso dentro del hogar Ayase, la chica se movió impidiéndole el paso. -¿P-Por favor?- preguntó levemente, a lo que luego de una intensa mirada, la chica se hizo a un lado, haciendo brillar los ojos de los hombres, cosa que se borró inmediatamente cuando la chica les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Al ver lo mucho que se demoraba su hija mayor y el haber escuchado las voces de la puerta, una cabellera rubia se asomó, mirando como Kurisu se había quedado algo pensativa en su lugar, sin ninguna expresión resaltante.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Eli desde su lugar junto a una pequeña rubia de ojos turquesa sentada en su regazo, a lo que la peli morada se volteó levantando los hombros sin mayor expresión en el rostro.

… . …

Un repiqueo en la puerta trasera de la casa hizo sobresaltar a las personas que se encontraban en la cocina. Las mellizas de la familia, rubia de ojos verdes y peli morada de ojos celestes se miraron entre sí, a la vez que luego miraron a su madre, quien parecía ver algo divertido a través de la ventana.

-¡¿Kazucchi?!- soltó la rubia de las mellizas, Noël, mirando por la ventana de la cocina, en la cual se veía efectivamente al pelinegro pegado al ventanal, mientras que a su lado, Nico seguía tratando de saltar la reja que separaba en jardín interior y exterior.

-Ara, Nicocchi sigue siendo malo en deportes…- susurró divertida la mayor viendo como Nico a penas se podía el peso de su pequeño cuerpo.

-¿Deberíamos ayudarlos?- preguntó la peli morada menor de la habitación, Emily, quien a pesar de divertirle la escena, parecía ser la más preocupada por los pelinegros.

-Déjalos un poco más, será divertido ver cómo reaccionan cuando vean que la reja estaba abierta- le restó importancia su melliza con un movimiento con la mano, a lo que la chica suspiró y se dedicó a seguir pendiente de las hoyas, ninguna consciente del hecho que cierta peli morada se encontraba poniendo seguro en cada puerta y ventana que diera al exterior.

* * *

 **NozoEli child**

 **Ayase Chris/Kurisu**

Edad: 20

Cumpleaños: 4 de Marzo (Piscis)

Color de pelo: Violeta hasta los muslos

Color de ojos: Turquesa

Hobbies: Gimnasia, gastar bromas

Personalidad: Silenciosa, bromista, impasible

 **Ayase Noël**

Edad: 16

Cumpleaños: 15 de Octubre (Libra)

Color de pelo: Rubia hasta la cintura

Color de ojos: Verdes

Hobbies: Bromear, tomar siestas

Personalidad: Relajada, traviesa, insegura

 **Ayase Emily**

Edad: 16

Cumpleaños: 15 de Octubre (Libra)

Color de pelo: Morado hasta la cadera

Color de ojos: Celestes

Hobbies: Bailar, ver la fortuna

Personalidad: Responsable, juguetona, perfeccionista

 **Ayase Sayuri**

Edad: 4

Cumpleaños: 20 de Junio (Géminis)

Color de pelo: Rubio corto

Color de ojos: Turquesa

Hobbies: Leer, dormir

Personalidad: Seria, tímida, "niña de papá"


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo diario~ Antes que nada quería agradecer a quienes dejaron review nwn no puedo contestarlos porque a los de Fanfiction les dio por poner en mantención la página por lo que no he podido leer las reviews tampoco... eweU pero apenas pueda los contestaré como es debido nwn y segundo me gustaría agradecer a todos los nuevos fav/follow después del capítulo pasado~ owo A **KousakaKaede** , **MariaD24** , **Portgas-Rin777** , **jibriln** , **nozelichi** y **tokha chan** nwn eso es todo... ¡Ah! Hice un pequeño edit en el capítulo de ayer, claramente Kurisu es todo menos seria eweU así que lo dejé en impasible =w= y eso es todo, hasta la proxima~

* * *

 **Un pequeño gorrión**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El despertador resonó a lo largo y ancho de la habitación, pero fue silenciado casi inmediatamente después de sonar, pues el pequeño bulto sobre la cama ya empezaba a removerse.

Con algo de pereza y todavía algo dormida, una pequeña y alborotada cabellera azul opaca surgió de entre el 'pequeño nido' que había en su cama, y luego de un leve bostezo, se desperezó y mientras sobaba sus ojos de un brillante color dorado, se dirigió al baño.

Ya arreglada para el día, se dirigió a la cocina, donde fue recibida por dos personas de cabello grisáceo junto a un chico menor, de cabello azul y mechón resaltante como el de su madre bebiendo tranquilamente leche de su vaso.

-Buenos días mamá, Takeru onii-chan, Ryo-kun- saludó respectivamente, obteniendo una sonrisa de la mayor, una 'buenos días' de su hermano menor y un asentimiento algo serio pero distintivo de su hermano mayor, quien bebía tranquilamente el té de su vaso. -¿Y papá?- preguntó al no notar la cabellera azul del hombre de la familia en el comedor, a lo que Takeru dirigió su mirada a su hermana.

-En el dojo, entrenando, al parecer está triste de que su pequeño gorrión ya vaya a primero de preparatoria y está medio depresivo, sabes cómo es- sonrió con algo de burla el chico de ojos ámbar a lo que la menor solo pudo soltar una risa nerviosa mientras que Ryo bebía en silencio, con aquella aura de calma que lo rodeaba y pareciese que se fuese a quedar dormido en cualquier momento.

-Aunque…- habló por primera vez la mayor con mirada pensativa. -Yo creo que Takeru-kun y Ryo-kun estarán igual cuando Suzume-chan consiga pareja…- y como si fuera reacción en cadena, Suzume carraspeó un poco al ahogarse con un pan, Takeru escupió el contenido del té que estaba bebiendo, Ryo bajó de golpe el vaso en la mesa y la puerta contigua se abrió en un golpe seco.

-¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!- exclamaron a la vez los hombres de la familia, mientras que Suzume se encontraba sonrojada hasta las orejas y Kotori sentía una gota caer por su mejilla.

* * *

 **KotoUmi child**

 **Sonoda Takeru**

Edad: 17

Cumpleaños: 20 de Septiembre (Virgo)

Color de pelo: Gris liso corto

Color de ojos: Dorado

Hobbies: Costurería, cocinar

Personalidad: Serio, denso, amable

 **Sonoda Suzume**

Edad: 15

Cumpleaños: 17 de Julio (Cancer)

Color de pelo: Azul grisaceo hasta la cintura (Mechón de birb)

Color de ojos: Ámbar

Hobbies: Kyūdo, Judo

Personalidad: Tímida, alegre, amistosa

 **Sonoda Ryo**

Edad: 10

Cumpleaños: 29 de Diciembre (Capricornio)

Color de pelo: Azul corto y semi-rizado (Mechón de birb)

Color de ojos: Dorado

Hobbies: Dormir, beber leche

Personalidad: Apacible, relajado, amable


	5. Chapter 5

Este es un capítulo más o menos a la rápida debido a que estoy trabajando en un oneshot que probablemente suba mañana ewe los agradecimientos los daré en el próximo capítulo así que no se preocupen~ Nos leemos luego =w=

* * *

 **Salven a los hombres Yazawa III: La traición**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentados en el sillón, un par de andrajosos pelinegros se encontraban acurrucados bebiendo chocolate caliente de cortesía del único hombre de la casa, quien ahora alistaba a la menor de la familia para ir al kínder, mientras que las gemelas y su madre preparaban el desayuno, solo dejando con los pelinegros a una joven peli morada sentada entre ellos, sin hacer nada destacable, solo mirando la pantalla apagada del televisor, dando a lugar un aire de incomodidad en el salón.

La cara de esos dos era un poema, con el cabello alborotado y algunas ramas en el pelo, con negras bolsas bajo los parpados y piel pálida ante el frío. Habían estado escapando de mamá desde la madrugada, por lo que se encontraban bastante cansados y aquel aire de tensión que Kurisu lograba solo hacía aumentar su estrés.

Con la mirada el pelinegro de ojos rojos le dijo a su hijo que dijera algo a lo que negó efusivamente y le dijo que fuera él quien rompiera el hielo, luego de varios minutos peleando con las miradas finalmente alguien habló.

-Así que Kurisu-chan…- empezó a decir Nico. -¿Estudias astrofísica cómo Nozomi? Por cierto, ¿Qué haces en Akiba? Tu universidad está bastante lejos en tren…- terminó de decir, esperando una respuesta de la mayor, quien lo ignoró completamente y esbozó lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. -¡Oye!- trató de llamar su atención, pero fue inútil, pues parecía estar viendo algo muy divertido en la televisión.

Los dos pelinegros pensaron que la universidad tenía algo extraña a Kurisu, estándose divirtiendo al ver una televisión apagada, pero no fue hasta que ella apuntó con un dedo la pantalla que fue donde lo vieron.

Desde la pantalla de la televisión se lograba reflejar sus propias imágenes, pero lo que no habían notado, era aquella aura asesina que se encontraba a sus espaldas, de un brillante cabello escarlata y penetrantes ojos violetas rasgados, de brazos cruzados y con una pala en una de sus manos.

-Así que aquí se escondían par de narcisistas…- murmuró la mujer con una mirada que palideció a ambos hombres, quienes saltaron de su asiento y se arrastraron a la pared contraria, sin darse cuenta, que desde la puerta de la cocina, se veía a la madre de la familia Ayase con su fiel cámara de grabar capturando todo, así como buenas hijas de ella, las mellizas se encontraban a su lado grabando otras perspectivas con sus celulares y Eli, quien por su mala suerte le tocó abrirle la puerta a Maki, se encontraba con una bolsa de hielo en la frente, con la marca de una pala en ella. Y Kurisu… pues ella seguía riéndose por lo que veía en la pantalla de la televisión, pues que aquella escena esté ocurriendo fue gran parte de su influencia.

Y lo único que se escuchó desde fuera de casa, fue un agudo grito que hizo dudar a los vecinos si llamar a la policía.

 **Omake**

 _Unas horas antes…_

Desde el segundo piso de la casa, en una ventana se lograba ver que, en el jardín, Nozomi había dejado entrar a aquel par de pelinegros a casa y lo que no se esperaran era que Kurisu se encontraba observándolo todo, así como en su celular se dedicaba a teclear un mensaje, que al solo esperar unos segundos, se presentó una llamada entrante.

/ _¡¿Están ahí?_ \- escuchó de una voz bastante molesta, a lo que la adolescente sonrió y con solo hacer un gesto afirmativo la mujer contestó. - _Estaré allí en veinte minutos._

Y terminó la llamada.


	6. Chapter 6

Buenos días/tardes o lo que sea~ los agradecimientos y respuestas a los comentarios los dejaré abajo~ después de este capítulo solo faltan presentar a **tres** personajes =w= Por lo pronto me gustaría que comentaran en que situaciones les gustaría poner a estos chicos ewe

Veo que a muchos les agradó Kurisu, por lo que déjenme decirles que si quieren puedo escribir más sobre su vida en la universidad, ya que ella no vive en Akiba con sus hermanas y padres ewe Bueno, eso es todo~ aquí les dejo el capítulo.

P.D: Gracias a los que comentaron acerca de la edad de las hijas TsubaHono, no me había dado cuenta eweU

* * *

 **Una típica mañana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-No se rían…- se encogía de la rabia Kazuki mientras caminaba seguido de cerca de las mellizas quienes se reían por lo bajo.

-Kazucchi tiene un chichón en la cabeza- se burlaba Emily picando las costillas del menor, quien bufaba por lo bajo.

-Se parece un poco a Pai-chan, ¿No?- dijo Noël apuntando a la pequeña protuberancia en la cabeza del pelinegro.

-¡Hey!- exclamó una voz conocida.

-Ara, también habla- fingió sorpresa la peli morada.

-¡Estoy aquí, par de tetonas!- exclamó la pequeña pelirroja a un lado de las de segundo, quienes se voltearon con una sonrisa al notar la presencia de Mai, quien al haberse quedado dormida, salió después de Kazuki por lo que recién ahora lo alcanzaba y arreglaba su cabello, mientras se daba a notar que caminaba a un lado de Takeru mientras este leía un libro.

-Oh, buenos días Takeru- saludó con una dulce sonrisa Noël haciendo que su melliza riera por lo bajo, ganando un codazo en las costillas. -¿Sacando a pasear a la mascota?

-¡¿De qué me ves?!- chilló indignada la de menor tamaño.

-Nos encontramos en el camino- respondió con su característica seriedad el peli gris sin quitar la mirada de su libro, pero luego lo cerró y le dedicó una media sonrisa a la rubia. -Ah, y buenos días- sonrió, siendo correspondido por la chica.

-Noël, deja de coquetear, ¡Y suéltame el brazo!- chilló el menor presente rompiendo el silencio mientras trataba de zafarse de sus "sempai" que lo llevaban de un brazo cada una, solo ganando también un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Kazuki-kyun~!- se escuchó un enérgico grito a sus espaldas que hizo los esfuerzos de Kazuki mayores, pero finalmente inútiles pues un cuerpo se colgó de su espalda.

-¡Toshio! ¡Maldito mono, bájate que me ahorcas!- se quejaba el pelinegro que parecía más bien una carga que una persona, y la gente que caminaba a su alrededor veía la extraña interacción entre ese grupo de chicos.

-K-Kohana-chan, espera- se escuchó una suave voz a sus espaldas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Kazuki-kuuuuun!- saludó una voz de nueva cuenta, siendo embestido nuevamente por otro cuerpo. -Buenos días a todos~- saludó Kohana mientras ignoraban a Kazuki quien nuevamente chillaba con rabia.

-Oh, Hikaru-kun, Kohana-chan, buenos días~- saludó Emily.

-Buenos días- saludó con una tierna sonrisa el rubio de ojos turquesa.

-¡¿Qué desayunaron todos ustedes?!- se quejaba el pelinegro tratando de escapar de las mellizas y de la llave de Kohana, siendo completamente ignorado.

-¿Y Suzume-chan?- preguntó Kohana al hermano de esta al notar que era la única que faltaba.

-Ella debe estar en el dojo de la escuela, ya sabes, pronto tendrá una competencia de Judo- aclaró el chico, dejando cierto silencio en el que imaginaban a la siempre tierna Suzume haciéndole una llave a alguien tres veces su tamaño…

-¡No toques mi cabello!- se escuchó de nueva cuenta a Mai, mientras que Toshio jugaba con las coletas del rojizo cabello de la de menor tamaño.

-Si cambiaras tu peinado no te verías como una niña de preescolar, yo creo que en unos años Miu-chan será más grande que tú- se burló mientras ponía una de las coletas de Mai en su boca. -Jeje, ahora tienes bigote.

-¡Deja de burlarte, maldito palote!- exclamó totalmente roja del enojo empezando a perseguir al pelinaranja calle arriba, donde ya empezaba a verse el edificio de Otonokizaka.

-Que lenta eres, " _sempai_ "- se burló nuevamente seguido de una risa ante los gritos incoherentes de la pelirroja.

* * *

 **RinPana child**

 **Hoshizora Toshio**

Edad: 16

Cumpleaños: 19 de Mayo (Tauro)

Color de pelo: Anaranjado

Color de ojos: Lilas

Hobbies: Correr, molestar a los Nishikino

Personalidad: Enérgica, alegre, impulsivo

 **YukiAri child**

 **Kousaka Hikaru**

Edad: 15

Cumpleaños: 5 de enero (Capricornio)

Color de pelo: Rubio

Color de ojos: Turquesa

Hobbies: Dibujar, cantar

Personalidad: Tímido, amable, alegre

 **Kousaka Mitsuki**

Edad: ?

Cumpleaños: ?

Color de pelo: ?

Color de ojos: ?

Hobbies: ?

Personalidad: ?

* * *

 **Tanuki-pyon:** me alegra que te divierta~

 **KousakaKaede** : Kurisu es una loquilla ewe

 **Nicocchi17:** Entiendo eso nwn pero de todas maneras gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar~ Saludos a ti también =w=

 **Guest:** Como ves en este capítulo, la mala suerte se la heredó a sus dos hijos mayores eweU por como dice el título, de tal palo tal astilla xD

 **nozelichi:** Yo cumplo con lo prometido! òwó)9 bueno, la mayoría del tiempo eweU ya lo cambié, Kohana tiene 15 y Yuna 17, mi error~

 **jibrilnn:** Nicocchi no tiene fuerza ewe es un debilucho, pero igual se le quiere. Gracias por el cumplido, me alegra que te tomes el tiempo para leer este humilde fic(?

 **jibrilnn:** Lo sé, Kurisu es un amor ewe bueno, ya lo arreglé, Kohana tiene 15 y Yuna 17, fue mi error eweU gracias por hacérmelo notar~ Nico y Kazuki se despiertan con el pie izquierdo todos los días :v

 **Panda-chan:** Tehehehe~ tranqui, que con este fic le tengo expectativas, además no tienes idea de lo mucho que me divierto imaginando que cosas hacerles a los pobres Kazuki y Mai :v okno, pero yo creo que tendremos de este fic por mucho

 **Portgas-Rin777:** El pajarito bebé es un pequeño gorrión~ (En serio, Suzume significa gorrión), los hombres Sonoda tienen estilo Bv (?

 **Kohitsucchi Tru:** Mi generala Truchet! òwó)7 Tru-chan, tu y yo sabemos que serías peor que Umi, irías a buscar al malnacido y lo fusilarías(?) O se lo darías de comer a los perros ewe Ohh, Tru-chan y Pai-chan están de cumpleaños el mismo día… interesante ewe Gracias por leer~

 **Nicocchi17:** A Kurisu-chan algún día le saldrán cuernos de diablesa(? De todas formas la amo ewe Saludos~

 **Portgas-Rin777:** En total son 4 y Elicchi conoce el dicho de "en guerra todo agujero es trinchera" êwê

 **jibrilnn:** #Pray4Nico #Pray4Kazuki ains, gracias, supongo =w= veo que Kurisu te agrada bastante ewe

 **nozelichi:** Y eso que ese capítulo lo escribí a la rápida eweU pero lo bueno es que este sábado habrá longfic nuevo~ aunque lo tenía desde hace tiempo creo que ese día es perfecto para publicarlo ewe

 **Panda-Chan:** Pues si ewe Aunque ni que fuera tanto, solo se embarazó 3 veces (igual que Maki), solo que una vino doble(? Igual, por protección ahora el lema de Eli es "sin sombrero no hay fiesta" 7u7 y es una tele de 70" okno

 **AngelWings4567:** Eso se explicará en el próximo capítulo~ y esta vez no fue un error, se llaman así por una que otra razón, así como que Nico también conserva su apellido.

Gracias a **MariG-Chan** y **Kohitsucchi Tru** por darle fav y/o follow nwn)/

Ufff… con los comentarios casi doblo el contenido del capítulo eweU bueno, eso es todo. Espero sus comentarios~


	7. Chapter 7

Hola~ lo siento por no actualizar ayer uwu mi internet esta como para suicidarse eweU vi que querían más acerca de Kurisu-chan así que pensé en dejarles ver un poco más de su vida privada ewe

P.D: se suponía que este capítulo iba a ser doble pero como que mi internet apenas da para whatsapp, porque sí, estoy actualizando con el internet del celular eweU

P.D2: Se suponía que iba a ser un capítulo peero no se me ocurrió una buena idea de como escribirlo así que aquí va: **Mai, Kazuki y Miu llevan el apellido Nishikino por una de las condiciones del padre de Maki para que esta se casase con Nico, además de dejarle descendencia para el hospital, claro ewe**

* * *

 **Los mensajes de Kurisu-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tirada en el sillón se encontraba una peli morada de moño lateral, casi sobre el piso por el aburrimiento, se encontraba con un feriado de su universidad y por no hacer llorar a su padre tuvo que volver a Akiba a estar en familia, cosa curiosa pues ahora se encontraba sola en casa… Viendo la tele con la cabeza apoyada en el piso y medio cuerpo sobre el sillón.

Suspiró resignada mientras con un control hacía pasar los canales, hasta que un conocido sonido para ella la hizo detenerse, se reincorporó a la vez que tomaba su celular, donde una melodía sonaba de esta y, al desbloquearlo, se encontró con un mensaje en el buzón.

Luego de leerlo, una pequeña sonrisa se marcó en el siempre impasible rostro de Kurisu, miró la hora en el reloj del salón, en el cual marcaban las 12 horas. Luego de meditarlo un poco, empezó a teclear en su celular para luego darle a enviar, cuando en pocos minutos un nuevo mensaje llegó.

Así pasó el rato hasta la hora en que el resto de la familia volvió, dejando unos últimos mensajes en el buzón, donde al entrar por la puerta presionó el botón de enviar rápidamente para luego dejar el celular a un lado y salir a recibir a sus hermanas y padres, sin saber bien quién fue el que dijo aquel comentario.

-¿Tienes fiebre? Tu cara está roja.

Y mientras tanto en el sillón, con la pantalla desbloqueada se mostraba la llegada de un último mensaje.

 _ **De:**_ _Mii-chan_

 _ **Asunto:**_ _Re:Hasta mañana_

 _También yo, Chris-chan~_

* * *

? (Mii-chan)

Edad: 19

Cumpleaños: ?

Color de pelo: ?

Color de ojos: ?

Hobbies: ?

Personalidad: ?


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Suzu-chan!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Wooo~!- Exclamaron al unísono los primos Kousaka viendo a la chica de cabello azulado salir de los vestidores, mientras que Suzume mantenía la cabeza baja ligeramente sonrojada ante la atención que recibía.

Y no era para menos, pues pocas veces se podía ver ese escenario, en el cual Suzume se mostraba con el pelo tomado en una única coleta baja, con pantalón y kimono blanco, el último sostenido por un cinturón negro donde en un extremo se notaban dos líneas blancas mostrando su grado _nidan_ en Judo.

En el dojo se encontraban Hikaru y Kohana halagándola de un lado, de otro se encontraba Umi llorando de la emoción al ver a "su pequeño gorrión" quien había avanzado en su maestría del Judo al igual que él había hecho con el Kyudo y a su lado se encontraban Kotori y Ryo tratando de calmar a su esposo y padre, respectivamente. Y por último del otro lado se encontraban Takeru y Kazuki viendo a Suzume riendo nerviosamente de lo que decían los alegres Kousaka.

-Cuando la veo sonreír…- comentó Kazuki viendo cada movimiento y facción de su amiga. -me cuesta imaginar que casi le rompe un brazo a un hombre de 30 años…- terminó de decir llevando una taza de té a su boca.

-También me cuesta imaginarlo… Y eso que la primera vez si lo logró…

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio?- preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro mirando a su superior de nueva cuenta.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Fue gracias a ti.

-¿E-Eh?

-Haber… como explicarlo…

.

 _Hace 9 años…_

 _En el jardín de la escuela primaria de Akiba se encontraba cierta situación que a cierta madre pelirroja no le gustaría para nada._

 _-¡Devuélvanmelo!- exclamó el pelinegro de menor tamaño a sus sempai, quienes en el aire alzaban un libro que su madre le había regalado, pero a pesar de tener a chicos que casi le doblaban el tamaño rodeándolo, el pequeño se veía hecho una furia._

 _-Si lo quieres alcánzalo, pequeña mariquita- se burló uno de los chicos del grupo empujándolo, haciendo que este cayera y se raspara las rodillas descubiertas de su short, pero el menor no se inmutó y se levantó de nueva cuenta._

 _Pues esa era la verdad, durante la primaria Kazuki era molestado bastante pues en ese entonces era el de menor tamaño de la clase y además de ello, su piel clara, sus facciones femeninas y largo cabello negro como la noche, lo hacía popular entre las chicas de su clase y superiores, pues su parecido con una muñeca de porcelana lo catalogaba como "lo más hermoso de primer año", cosa de burlas de los de su propio género masculino, que lo objetaban como blanco de burlas y lo llamaban por "eso" pues su género era bastante confundido en ese entonces._

 _-Vamos, pulga, esfuérzate- rio uno de los chicos._

 _-¡No me llames pulga, maldito mastodonte sin afeitar!- chilló rojo como tomate._

 _-¿Mastodonte?- preguntó confundido uno de los mayores, a lo que el pelinegro ató los cables y repentinamente recobró su compostura, llamando la atención de los superiores y cubrió su boca aguantando una risa._

 _-Al parecer también son bastante ignaros, zopencos, fufu~- se burló el de ojos violeta._

 _-¡No entiendo lo que dices pero si entendí el insulto, maldito nerd!- gruñó uno de ellos a la vez que avanzaba su puño en contra de su rostro, a lo que el pelinegro, asustado, solo pudo soltar un pequeño alarido mientras que el golpe se hacía inminente, pero el golpe que se esperaba nunca llegó._

 _En cambio, a su lado, se encontraba una alta chica de corto cabello azul con muy mala cara y en sus ojos el dorado se veía arder._

 _-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó con una cuestionable sonrisa al chico que se veía con intenciones de golpear a su amigo. La diferencia de altura de Suzume con el mayor se le era casi absurda, pues la chica le igualaba en tamaño y en fuerza, pues el agarre en su muñeca solo se hacía mayor, mientras que la otra mano de la chica se notaban como sus nudillos se ponían cada vez más blancos._

 _-Duele, duele- era lo único que podía decir el contrario, quien literalmente podía ver su carne enrojecerse ante el agarre._

 _-Si no respondes te dolerá más- murmuró con creciente molestia la niña de cabello corto._

 _-S-Solo jugábamos…- respondió uno de los chicos dando unos pasos atrás._

 _-Si estaban jugando… ¿Quién le hizo eso?- preguntó apuntando las rodillas raspadas que Kazuki, quien levantaba su libro del suelo quitándole el polvo y luego aferrándose a él._

 _-E-Eh… estaba así cuando no los encontramos…_

 _-No me mientan, lo vi todo- reprendió la chica apretando el agarre en la muñeca del chico, doblándola y haciéndolo quedar en una posición no muy cómoda. -Ya verán lo que les pasa a los que molestan a sus menores- murmuró mientras giraba muy lentamente el brazo del chico, quien gritaba por ayuda._

 _Y el resto que se escuchó, fue un suave sonido de un "crack"._

.

-…- Kazuki se veía ensimismado, al parecer algunas imágenes habían aparecido en su memoria.

-¿Te refresqué los recuerdos?

-E-Eh… Algo así…- respondió el chico mirando de reojo a Suzume quien al mirarlo de vuelta le dedicó una sonrisa.

* * *

Gracias a todos los fav/follow que le dan a mi fic~ me alegra mucho que les guste y que les divierta nwn a partir del viernes me volveré más frecuente. A partir del próximo mes empezaré a publicar bastantes fics que iré completando a lo largo del próximo año~ en total por ahora son... ¿unos 7? Algo así ewe Bueno, eso es todo por ahora nwn hasta luego~

 **Eclair Rozen:** Pues me alegra que haya funcionado la fusión de personajes nwn aunque me encantan ese tipo de deres ewe

 **jibriln:** kurisu-chan es famosa ewe bueno, pues actualizar a diario no mucho eweU ahora cuando me da la inspiración(? Tengo bastante de la lokilla Chris pero esperaré un poco para dar a luz más de su vida ewe"

 **Panda-chan:** Nicocchi es un domado ewe en resumen.

 **KousakaKaede:** tambien es mi favorita nwn me encanta

 **Kaede Kitajima:** Ains~ me alagas ewe lo intentaré nwn

Eso es todo por hoy nwn gracias por todo y su paciencia ewe


	9. Chapter 9

¡Nueva mini serie! Acá se empieza a oler el amor(? ewe bueno, me gustó bastante como quedó así que subiré la siguiente parte luego owo)/ Nos vemos~

P.D: debo aprovechar que tengo internet ñwñ

* * *

 **¡Pelea de gemelas! I: Yang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kazuki se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos caminando por los pasillos de la escuela después de clase, Suzume se encontraba entrenando, Kohana se quedó dormida en su mesa y Hikaru se encontraba con Suzume como era de costumbre. Sin darse cuenta, el pelinegro había terminado en el pasillo de los de segundo año, y al doblar una esquina chocó contra un cuerpo haciéndolos caer.

-Duele…- dijeron Emily y Kazuki al unísono, pronto percatándose del contrario, soltando un gruñido por parte de Kazuki, sin recibir el mismo trato de la anterior, quien se encontraba recogiendo unos cuadernos que se habían desperdigado por el suelo sorprendiéndose un poco con ello y sintiéndose mal luego, uniéndose a la recogida.

Ya de pie nuevamente, Kazuki le tendió la mano a la chica, quien algo sorprendida miró el rostro del chico, que se encontraba mirando en otra dirección notablemente sonrojado, a lo que la peli morada sonrió y tomo su mano, y ya de pie la mano del chico seguía tendida, confundiendo a la chica.

-Dame, te ayudaré a llevar eso- aclaró y sin esperar respuesta tomó tres cuartos de los cuadernos que Emily llevaba en sus manos, y se puso a caminar sin más. -¿Vas al consejo, no?

-G-Gracias…- musitó la chica y saliendo de su ensimismamiento se apresuró al llegar al lado de Kazuki.

Caminaron en silencio, siendo el eco de sus pasos y el brillo del sol los únicos testigos de aquel momento. Por su lado, Emily estaba ensimismada y en silencio, de otro lado se encontraba Kazuki, que de reojo la miraba de vez en cuando, pensando en lo diferente que es cuando no está con Noël…

-¿Y Noël?- preguntó, a lo que la chica pareció quedarse pensativa y con el ceño fruncido contesto.

-No me importa- pareció escupir las palabras y desviar la mirada.

- _¿Están peleadas?_ \- pensó el chico conectando los cables, mirando de reojo a la chica nuevamente. ¿Se estaba preocupando por ella? El chico se sonrojó repentinamente y agitó la cabeza. -No sé qué haya pasado, pero deberían arreglarse, como son gemelas han estado toda su vida juntas, pero una vez que salgan de aquí tomarán caminos separados…- aconsejó el mayor girando en una esquina, y al escuchar que la peli morada había dejado de caminar, el joven se voleó y vio que la chica había quedado sorprendida. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, sin entender que le pasaba.

-Kazucchi…- empezó a decir a lo que el chico solo hizo un pequeño sonido dando a entender que escuchaba. -Hace mucho que no te escuchaba a decir algo serio, ¿Tienes fiebre?- preguntó sorprendentemente seria poniendo una mano en la frente del chico, ganando un bufido del chico.

-¿Vas a empezar?- gruñó el chico con un mohín, a lo que la peli morada sonrió burlonamente, haciendo al chico suspirar y empezar a caminar nuevamente, siendo detenido por la mano de Emily, contacto que lo hizo sonrojar por completo, iba a reclamar pero antes de poder decir nada la chica se le adelantó.

-Gracias- dijo y luego lo tiró hacia atrás para impulsarse a sí misma para adelante, y al darse vuelta se encontró con el sonrojado rostro del chico, a quien le sacó la lengua y empezó a correr con alegría renovada.

Kazuki solo pudo suspirar, para luego seguirle el paso a su cuestionable sempai, después de todo, le gustaba más la Emily alegre.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Pelea de gemelas! II: Ying**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El joven peli gris se encontraba escribiendo en el último documento que quedaba de papeleo en el consejo estudiantil, definitivamente ser el presidente no era fácil. Mai, la vicepresidenta, se tuvo que ir antes pues le tocaba a ella a ir a buscar a Miu a su primaria, cosa que se la veía con cara larga puesto a que se sentía algo mal al ir a un lugar donde chicos cinco años menores tenían su mismo tamaño.

Y Takeru, luego de completar el último formulario, llevó todo a los archiveros y los archiveros al estante, dando por finalizado el día. Y terminando por estirar ligeramente sus brazos. Luego de esto lanzó un suspiro y se dio media vuelta.

-¿Ahora me dirás que haces aquí?- preguntó el chico a cierta rubia que se veía muy feliz jugando con un trampa china, parecía muy concentrada y hasta cierto punto relajada (tomando en cuenta que estaba recostada en una de las mesas, sin zapatos, los cuales descansaban por ahí) solo sacándola de su concentración la voz del mayor, a lo que levantó la mirada pues no había escuchado lo que le habían preguntado, pero con una alzada de cejas de parte del joven la chica entró en cuenta.

-Nada interesante, cambiando de aires- respondió rodando y quedando de espaldas mirando al joven dado vuelta. El joven suspiró y se acercó unos pasos a la rubia, quien de dios sabe dónde, tenía un caleidoscopio y miraba a Takeru a través de este.

-Eres demasiado relajada, ¿Sabes?- le reprendió con severidad en la voz, cosa que no duró mucho pues la sonrisa nerviosa de la chica le contagió y lo hizo sonreír también. -¿De verdad estás bien?- preguntó.

-¡Yep!- contestó con desinterés, dando a Takeru notar un hecho que le preocupó.

-Eres igual- suspiró, a lo que Noël se hizo sorda. -Cuando mientes pestañeas mucho- murmuró, a lo que la de ojos verdes se encogió apretando un cubo de rubik contra su pecho. Tensión que se liberó en cuanto un dedo se posó entre sus cejas y se dedicó a masajear. A lo que la rubia abrió los ojos, mirando al dueño de aquel dedo.

-¿Qué haces?- murmuró con un puchero dándose vuelta nuevamente y sentándose en la mesa.

-No me gusta cuando haces esa cara- dijo simplemente sin inmutarse, sonrojando ligeramente a la chica. -¿Te peleaste con Emily?- preguntó, que a juzgar por la cara de la chica, había dado en el blanco.

-No es importante- bufó con un mohín.

-…- el chico se limitó a suspirar, para luego colocar su mano en el cabello de la chica, quien se sonrojó en el acto, cosa que no hizo más que permanecer al notar como el chico acariciaba su cabeza. -Sé lo unidas que son, pero incluso esa unidad puede herirlas algunas veces, estoy seguro que fue una pelea menor, pero si no se arreglan el remordimiento se va a acumular y terminaras perdiendo más que ganando- le dijo con una sonrisa al notar como se relajaba al contacto de su mano.

-¡Hey! No me acaricies como una mascota- gruñó recién percatándose de ello, a lo que Takeru solo rio levemente. -Idiota.

-¿Ahora soy un idiota?

- _Sí, eres MI idiota_ \- pensó Noël. - _Claro que nunca podría decírselo…_ \- suspiró mentalmente y se llevó sus rodillas al pecho y las abrazó, en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo. -Gracias, Takeru…

-De nada, mi huroto-chan*

(N/A*: _Huroto_ es hurón en japonés, porque si, lo único que se me ocurrió es que las gemelas fueran hurones eweU si tienen mejores ideas diganlas :'v)

-¿Ahora soy tu mascota?

-Siempre lo has sido.

-Eek…

Pero su conversación fue prontamente interrumpida, pues la puerta se abrió dando paso a dos personas.

-Deja de molestarme- gruñó el joven pelinegro quien entró ya de malas.

-Tomacchi-kun, no te enojes~- le siguió la peli morada, que su sonrisa se congeló al hacer contacto visual con Noël, quien al devolvérselo hicieron sentir a los dos chicos que la habitación bajaba rápidamente de temperatura. -Onee-chan…

-Emi…


End file.
